1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article for scrubbing, bathing, and washing humans and inanimate items, and more particularly to such an article having at least one flexible thermoplastic honeycomb panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sponges, loofahs, brushes and washcloths are well known implements for scrubbing, bathing, and washing persons and inanimate items (e.g. cars, floors, basins, shower stalls etc.). These devices, although widely used, have numerous shortcomings and deficiencies. Sponges, for example, are low in durability and break apart and crumble after prolonged use. In addition, sponges, are not stiff devices and do not provide a rigid surface for scrubbing skin (e.g. elbows, backs, heels) and/or scouring items (e.g. pots, pans, wash basins, tiled surfaces). Also, not all sponges are absorbent. Synthetic sponges, for example, have virtually no water absorbency and therefore do not create adequate sudsing action. Natural sponges, although absorbent, dry very slowly and promote bacterial and fungal growth which leads to the eventual ruination of the device. Sponges are typically small devices and, unless mounted to an extension rod or similar member, cannot be used as a back scrubber or to access other out-of-reach areas. Finally, sponges are not readily foldable and pliable and cannot be used to wash intricately shaped items; they are bulky devices that are difficult to hang or stow in the cramped confines of a shower.
Loofahs share many of the shortcomings of sponges. For example, loofahs do not readily absorb liquids and are not very durable since they typically break or crumble apart after a period of use. Loofahs are typically small items and also not suited as a back scrubbing device. Loofahs, although small, are bulky items that are not easily stowed or hung. Finally, they are not pliable or flexible and cannot be used to scour, scrub, or wash finely curved or otherwise intricately detailed surfaces.
Washcloths are similarly deficient devices because they are very prone to fungal and bacterial infestation and are frequently ruined by such infestation and must be discarded. Additionally, washcloths are not readily foldable and pliable, and cannot be used to wash or scrub surfaces that are finely curved or intricately shaped.
Lastly, sponges, loofahs, brushes, and washcloths are isotropic in nature; their properties for stiffness, hardness, etc. are identical in all directions. For example, a brush will feel, to the user, equally stiff or "bristly" regardless of the direction in which it is applied over the user's skin. A single brush could not be used to scrub or wash areas of the body having significantly different sensitivities (e.g. a heel area and a sunburned arm). Therefore, in order to adequately wash these two different body areas, two distinct devices are required thereby increasing costs to the user.
Thus there is a need for an article for scrubbing, bathing, and washing animate and inanimate items that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.